mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Dimensions - Parte 23
Fala pessoal. =D De volta com mais uma Parte de Red Fields: Dimensions. YES. Essa que é a penúltima Parte de Dimensions. Sim, Dimensions está chegando ao fim e ainda está repleto de fortes emoções. -sqn Mas primeiramente eu quero agradecer ao apoio de todos vocês com a série e com o feedback da Parte 22. Muito obrigado mesmo, pessoal. Vocês alegram meu dia, quando tomam Red Fields, uma simples série escrita, como algo que vale a pena discutir e vivenciar. =D Para quem ainda não viu, aqui vão algumas artes de alguns personagens: thumb|200px|StormPrimeiro a linda e pequena Stormfront, que retornou na Parte 21 mitando e salvando vidas novamente, na Parte 22. Storm que agora tem um estilo diferente, adquirido no propósito de se tornar alguém mais forte e confiante de si mesma. Basicamente ficou mais swag, usando boné de beisebol invertido e mascando chiclete. Ela voltou para Red Fields, porque foi expulsa do Reino Unido por cometer um assalto à um banco de Square Mile. thumb|200px|Rainbow SiegeOlhem para essa ex do Bermuda Blast e digam se ela tem 25 anos, parece que é mais nova que a Belyy. Sei que a arte não combina com a situação atual, já que foi mostrado uma Rainbow Siege triste e preocupada com Blast. Mas eu afirmo que as coisas eram completamente diferente quando eles se conheceram e se casaram. Eles se divorciaram porque Blast ficou maluco após sofrer de epilepsia por causa da crina dela. thumb|200px|Silver StreakE aquele que não tem medo de ser pego no exame anti-doping nos Jogos de Verão, já que quis negociar drogas e medicamentos ilegais para lhes dar vantagem. Silver Streak é aquele que alguns acharam que tinha morrido, mas só levou uma paulada de uma tal de Hydrogen Oxide, na qual Xenon foi culpada sendo inocente. Seria ele o verdadeiro culpado pela morte de Xenon? A paleta de cores, o estilo da crina e da cauda foram escolhidos por Funny safire Vamos logo ao ponto porque hoje promete: 1ª Temporada / Intro / Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 / Parte 7 / Parte 8 / Parte 9 / Parte 10 / Parte 11 / Parte 12 / Parte 13 / Parte 14 / Parte 15 / Parte 16 / Parte 17 / Parte 18 / Parte 19 / Parte 20 / Parte 21 / Parte 22 Alfa Cap. 1 3 de Junho / 14:35 / Casa de Nightstrike. Nightstrike, acompanhada de Mayak, chega em sua casa e a encontra bagunçada. Ela chama por sua família, mas só Pleiades responde e depois ele revela estar escondido e que um grupo de pôneis levaram sua mãe e Belyy. Nightstrike vira para Pleiades. Nightstrike: *assustada* Por quem? Quem as levaram? Pleiades: Eu não vi direito! Fiquei com medo e me escondi! Estavam encapuzados, mas se não me engano, um deles tinham uma pata mecânica. Nightstrike: Lightning Blade! Nesse instante, Mayak avista um bilhete em cima da mesa. Mayak: Ei Nightstrike! Olha! Nightstrike vai até a mesa, pega o bilhete e começa a ler em voz alta. Bilhete: "Nightstrike! Sei que você deve estar me odiando demais nesse momento e sei que você descobriu meus planos naquela vez que nos encontramos, quando me prendeu com sua habilidade, já que você é uma longmane e vocês são capazes de ter essas visões. E você provavelmente já sabe que não sou capaz de te derrotar no meu estado atual, por isso preciso jogar dessa forma. Então eu quero que você me traga a Crystal Jewel e você terá de volta sua querida mãe e sua irmãzinha, dessa forma as coisas pode acabar parcialmente bem. Venha sozinha, à partir das 17:00, até a praça que fica na divisa de Westside North com Westside West e traga a Crystal Jewel. Se eu ver alguém, além de você, as duas morrem." Lightning Blade. Nightstrike fica brava e embola o bilhete. Nightstrike: Maldita Lightning Blade! Ela dá um golpe na fruteira que fica em cima da mesa, derrubando ela. Nightstrike: Agora ela foi longe demais! Pleiades: Mana! Temos que chamar a polícia! Nightstrike: Não posso envolver ninguém, pirralho! Não ouviu o que dizia o bilhete? Pleiades: Eu ouvi, mas não faz muito sentido o que ele dizia! Nightstrike: Essa Lightning Blade não brinca em serviço. Ela é capaz de matá-las se não fizermos o que ela pede. Pleiades: Mas o que você vai fazer sozinha? É só uma garota estúpida e zarolha. Nightstrike: Eu não sou isso! Eu sou Hidden Moon, uma Red Hero! Pleiades: *confuso* Como é que é? Mayak vira para Nightstrike. Mayak: Mas você não pode ir sozinha mesmo. Sem falar que quero fazer algo também, a vida da minha irmã está em jogo. Nightstrike: Eu sei, Mayak! Mas não posso te envolver nisso de forma alguma, é muito arriscado. Mayak: Mas Nightstrike... Nightstrike: Não, Mayak! Não posso mesmo. Nós duas termos nos tornado amigas foi uma das coisas mais incríveis que já me aconteceram, não quero que isso acabe. Mayak fica chateada. Nightstrike: *sorri* Não se preocupe, eu vou trazer Belyy de volta em segurança. Também, vou estar mais do que preparada. Vou fazer algo que já venho pensando há algumas semanas. Mayak: Ok! Nightstrike começa a caminhar na direção da escada para o segundo andar. Pleiades vira para Nightstrike. Pleiades: *assustado* Espera um pouco! Você não pode ser a Hidden Moon! Não mesmo! Nightstrike: É claro que sou! Hot Pepper é a Hydra, Mrs. Nature é a Shockwave e Wind Slash é a Javelin. Sabe? As minhas amigas esquisitas. Nightstrike continua andando e sobe as escadas. Pleiades: *em pensamento* *chocado* Isso é um pesadelo! Já que estava me apaixonando pela Hidden Moon e achava ela "mó" gata. Nightstrike chega em seu quarto. Nightstrike: Estranho! Um poder tão grandioso quanto essas Dimensional Jewels, são os Order Powers, mas parece que Lightning Blade não está nem um pouco interessada neles. Nightstrike abre uma gaveta de sua cômoda, onde ela tinha colocado as mandalas recentemente. Ela pega as duas e coloca sobre sua mesa de estudos. Ela começa a olhar para a Mandala Benigna e fica pensativa. Em sua mente. Shadow Power: Isso é estupidez, garota. Não dará certo com alguém como você, nem Aurora e nem Dusky eram capaz disso, apenas End. Nightstrike: Só agora você vem me falar de seu criador, power idiota?! Nightstrike coloca sua pata sobre a mandala benigna. Nightstrike: E sim! Vou fazer exatamente isso! Preciso de mais poder e manter um equilíbrio em minha mente. O Light Power começa a brilhar, em seguida ele se solta da mandala e toma a forma de uma aura, então Nightstrike começa a absorvê-lo. O processo dura alguns minutos. Ela começa a sentir dores e a suar, mas consegue absorver o Light Power depois de um pequeno tempo. Nightstrike: *ofegante* Deu...cer...? Mas então, ela começa a sentir uma variação de poder dentro de si. Nightstrike: Ugh! O que é isso? Então, uma luz branca sai de seus olhos, destruindo seus óculos. Nightstrike: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Seus olhos começam a queimar e ela começa a sentir dores por todo corpo, algumas mechas brancas começam a se formar em sua crina. Então, por se sentir fraca, ela cai no chão desacordada. Enquanto isso, em uma praça aleatória da cidade, Shockwave e Enforcer estão caminhando juntos e conversando. Enforcer: Eu passei muitos anos sem conhecer o que era a natureza, porque em Metal Palace e em seus arredores, não tem uma árvore se quer, por causa das máquinas. Mas eu fui conhecer a natureza, depois que me encontrei com os pôneis comuns, então eu percebi que a vida deles era muito melhor que a vida de uma máquina, foi aí que eu pude contemplar o quão maravilhoso era o verde. Shockwave: *sorri* Hehehe! E eu te julguei muito mal quando te conheci. Enforcer: Sem problemas! E eu acho incrível o que você faz para preservar as árvores, é algo que realmente tem que ser valorizado. Shockwave: É muito estranho conversar com uma máquina e ela dizer que já sentiu ou sente algo. Como funciona isso? Enforcer: Eu não sei como foi a minha criação, tenho lembranças de apenas 6 anos atrás. Porém TZI-3F, uma vez ela me disse que fui criado com um chip de emoções, feito com base nos sentimentos de um pônei comum. Esse chip simplesmente age me dando uma personalidade e uma memória. Shockwave: Interessante! Enforcer: Uma coisa que não entendo direito até hoje, é como os sentimentos surgem. Alguns eu não sei como funcionam, igual ao que surgiu recentemente, quando estou próximo de você. Shockwave se assusta e fica sem graça. Shockwave: H-hein? Então o comunicador de Enforcer começa a chamar. E ele vira para Shockwave. Enforcer: Espera só um pouco! É a Nightstrike. Enforcer atende a ligação. Enforcer: Enforcer falando! Nightstrike (pelo rádio): Enforcer! A Shockwave está com você? Enforcer: Sim! Por quê? Nightstrike (pelo rádio): Preciso que vocês dois vão para a casa de Razorback, por favor. Estou reunindo todos os Red Heroes, é urgente! Enforcer: Sem problemas! Estamos indo. Câmbio, desligo! Shockwave: O que houve? Enforcer: É urgente! Nightstrike quer que os Red Heroes se reúnem na casa de Razorback. Shockwave: Ok, vamos lá! Os dois começam a correr para se apressar. Cap. 2 Um pouco mais tarde, por volta das 16:00, os Red Heroes estão reunidos na casa de Razorback, Nightstrike ainda não chegou. Javelin: Caramba! Cadê a Nightstrike? Será que ela nos reuniu aqui para uma pegadinha? Hoje é 3 de Junho e não 1º de Abril. Electric Storm: Não deve ser uma pegadinha, ela parecia um pouco nervosa pelo telefone. Rip Tide: Storm está certa, ela não iria brincar com algo assim. Logo em seguida, Nightstrike chega. Nightstrike: Olá a todos! Quem bom que vieram! Os outros olham para Nightstrike e se assustam com sua aparência. Shockwave: N-Night? O que houve com você? Nightstrike está com uma faixa cobrindo os olhos, além da sua crina que agora tem algumas mechas da cor branca. Nightstrike: Aconteceu isso: Nightstrike estende sua pata para frente e seu casco para cima, então uma luz branca se forma nela. Razorback: O que é isso? Nightstrike: Essa luz é do Light Power, eu absorvi ele! Então ele me presenteou com essas mechas brancas na crina! Os Heroes se assustam. Rip Tide: E o que houve com seus olhos? Nightstrike tem um pequeno flashback. Nesse flashback, Nightstrike está conversando amigavelmente com Rip Tide, algumas semanas atrás. Nightstrike: Uma pena que estamos vivendo esse momento tenso, com essa ameaça contra nossas dimensões. Eu queria ver como é a vida dos pôneis híbridos, deve ser interessante. Rip Tide: Nós híbridos da Dimensão Gama não tem uma vida diferente da vida de vocês daqui da Dimensão Delta. Nós também trabalhamos, temos setores industrais, comerciais, turismo e etc. Nós também vamos ao colégio, me formei no ano passado. Nightstrike: Aposto que você era popular no colégio, principalmente com as garotas. Rip Tide: Que nada! As garotas do meu colégio eram esquisitas. Nightstrike: Eram feias? Rip Tide: Não! não é isso! Elas não faziam meu tipo! Nightstrike: Ah bom! Achei que elas usavam óculos. Rip Tide: Acho que problema de visão não é um mal de Riptides Land, lá quase ninguém usa óculos. Nightstrike: Sorte de vocês, porque essa coisa aqui só deixa o rosto mais feio, principalmente os olhos. Rip Tide: Nightstrike! Mesmo usando óculos, seus olhos são os mais bonitos que eu já vi. Nightstrike assusta e fica sem graça. Nightstrike: O-obrigada! Fim do flashback. Nightstrike leva a pata até os olhos e abaixa a faixa que cobria eles. Então é revelado que a íris do olho direito estava completamente branca e a íris do olho esquerdo estava em um tom de roxo mais claro. E as suas pupilas estavam acinzentadas, também haviam queimaduras em volta de seus olhos. Eles ficam surpresos com a cena. Nightstrike: Quando absorvi o Light Power, um enorme poder foi liberado, então meus olhos começaram a queimar. Estou completamente cega agora. Hydra: Cega? Não pode ser! Então como você chegou aqui? Nightstrike: Uma coisa que ganhei depois de absorver o Light Power, foi um equilíbrio de poder, então descobri que posso manipular melhor os poderes de ambos, Light e Shadow, então se eu fizer isso... Nightstrike fecha os olhos e abre novamente em seguida, quando ela faz isso, seu olho esquerdo começa a brilhar da cor roxa e o direito da cor branca. Nightstrike: ...Eu faço com que os Order Powers enxerguem por mim. (nota: Mas seu olho esquerdo enxerga as coisas em um tom leve de roxo e o olho direito enxerga as coisas com mais brilho.) Nightstrike: Mas para isso não ficar muito chamativo, eu coloquei essa faixa nos olhos. Nightstrike cobre os olhos novamente com a faixa. Nightstrike: Pronto! Estou vendo vocês normalmente. Javelin: Mas que coisa, Nightz! Por que foi fazer isso? Absorver outro Order Power! Nightstrike: Apenas o Shadow Power em minha mente estava sendo algo problemático de se lidar, então precisei de um Order benigno para balancear, escolhi o Light. Shockwave: Pegasse outro! O Psion ou o Time! Nightstrike: Achei que talvez não funcionasse, já que são mais fracos, quis um Order Power do mesmo nível do Shadow e apenas o Light é tão poderoso. Hydra: Mas se você queimou os olhos por causa dos Order Powers, poderia ter usado o Rebuke para se curar. Nightstrike: Eu tentei com ambos Rebukes, mas nenhum funcionou. Nightstrike fica cabisbaixa. Nightstrike: Porém eu chamei vocês por outro motivo! Razorback: E qual é? Nightstrike: Minha mãe e Belyy foram sequestradas pela Lightining Blade. Todos se assustam novamente. Rip Tide: Sequestro? Ela deve estar querendo a Crystal Jewel em troca delas. Nightstrike: Exatamente isso! Depth Charge: Mas não faz sentido algum! Como ela sabia onde sua família mora? Sendo o que nossas ações eram expostas apenas como Red Heroes. Javelin: Fala sério, Charge! Todo mundo estava descobrindo quem somos! Nightstrike: Hoje foi descoberto que algumas fichas sumiram no dia que o Diretor foi atacado. E essas fichas eram a minha, a da Hydra, da Shock, Javelin, Mayak, Dustbowl, Peaches e Xenon. Horas depois das fichas terem sumido, nós enfrentamos elas naquele dia e elas até sabiam quem éramos. Então logicamente Blade está por trás do sumiço das fichas, e com elas, ela conseguiu informações sobre nós. Agora não faço ideia do motivo que levou ela até Red Fields High School para pegar nossas fichas. Razorback: É uma situação complicada! É claro que precisamos resgatar sua mãe e sua irmã, mas não podemos deixar a Crystal Jewel cair nas patas de Lightning Blade. Kraken: Se ela conseguir a joia restante, ela libertará o tal End que você falou. Aí a situação será pior. Enforcer: Temos que entregar a joia, depois que as duas tiverem em segurança, entraremos em combate com eles. É a única opção. Shockwave: Eu estou pronta para lutar! Hydra: Eu também. Nightstrike: Não, não, não, não, não! Vocês não podem ir, tenho que ir sozinha ou elas morrem. Rip Tide: Mas se você for sozinha, eles vão te matar de qualquer forma, após pegarem a joia. Nightstrike: Não tem outra forma, Tide! Rip Tide: Já lidei com operações de resgate antes. Vamos fazer assim: você vai até o local combinado, enquanto nós nove ficamos escondidos à espreita. Quando a negociação for feita, entramos em ação. Nightstrike: É muito arriscado! Não posso envolver nenhum de vocês nisso! Javelin se aproxima e bate no rosto de Nightstrike. Javelin: *brava* Mas que droga, Nightz! Quantas vezes você vai dizer essas besteiras? Sempre querendo nos deixar de fora. Já falei que não tem dessa. Shockwave: Jav está certa! Sempre estaremos juntos no que der e vier. Electric Storm: Sei que está dizendo isso para nos proteger, Night! Mas no fundo você quer a nossa ajuda, senão você não teria nos reunidos, já teria ido sozinha. Nightstrike: Amigos... Hydra: Vamos lá, Night! Se anima! Vamos acabar com essa Blade, chutar a bunda desse End o tanto que precisar, e depois comemorar tomando um milk shake de pimenta jalapeño na sorveteria do Cold Breeze. Nightstrike fica pensativa por instantes. Nightstrike: *sorri* Tá bom! Vamos fazer igual o Tide disse. Todos estão de acordo? Todos: Sim! Nightstrike: Muito bem! Com a Crystal Jewel, Blade terá conseguido todas as 10 Dimensional Jewels, então ela terá a Apocalypse Jewel. Não sabemos o real poder dessa joia, se ela terá apenas os poderes das 10 ou algo mais. E End também será ressuscitado. Pelo que consegui saber, End é um unicórnio equivalente à um deus e nós também não sabemos o poder dele, mas claramente deve ser bastante poderoso, já que ele é o criador dos Order Powers. E essa pode ser a nossa vantagem, já que nós temos as criações dele. Porém essa será mais uma batalha de nossas vidas, mas não pretendo deixar ninguém mais morrer. Então se preparem, porque a nossa opção é apenas a vitória. Cap. 3 Próximo às 17:00 horas, Nightstrike, Hydra, Shockwave, Javelin, Electric Storm, Kraken, Enforcer, Razorback, Depth Charge e Rip Tide estão caminhando em Westside North, próximo ao local combinado. (nota: Eles estão sem as vestes dos Red Heroes.) Hydra: Ei! Por que não chamamos a Mardi Gras para vir? Agora que finalmente ela está recuperada. Razorback: Mesmo depois de alguns meses, Mardi Gras não se acostumou com o fuso horário da Dimensão Delta, então eu quis deixá-la dormindo. Javelin: Provavelmente vamos nos encontrar com Bermuda Blast, então devíamos ter chamado a Agente Siege. Shockwave: Acho que não devemos envolver muitos pôneis. Rip Tide repara que Nightstrike está calada e cabisbaixa, então ele vira para ela. Rip Tide: Ficar pensativa é algo bastante comum de você. O que foi agora? Nightstrike: Esses últimos meses, muitas coisas se passaram pela minha cabeça: Ser uma longmane, ter visões por apenas tocar em alguém, pesadelos muito realistas, os planos da Blade, tudo está fazendo sentido agora depois que vi o passado dela. Porém ainda tem algumas coisas pendentes. Cada vez mais, eles se aproximam do local, nesse instante, o tempo começa a fechar. Nightstrike: Já são 17:00, ela já deve estar nos esperando. O local combinado não é muito longe daqui. Javelin: Beleza! Vamos lá! Razorback: Blade é um problema! Temos que detê-la. Nightstrike começa a ficar um pouco incomodada com as palavras de seus amigos. Depth Charge: Com certeza! O destino de todas as dimensões depende de nós nesse instante. Nightstrike: *incomodada* Ei! Por quê estão dizendo essas coisas? Shockwave: Estamos em 10! Eles podem ser poderosos, mas somos capaz. Então um raio cai, iluminando o céu. E eles avistam o local, que é uma praça bastante acabada e suja. Rip Tide: Lá está o local! Esse é o momento! Nightstrike: *aumentando o tom de voz* Parem de dizer essas coisas! Os outros ficam confusos. Electric Storm: O que foi, Nightstrike? Nightstrike: Meu pesadelo! Vocês estão dizendo coisas bastante semelhante à ele. E olha só, estamos nós dez aqui. Shockwave: Night! Mas não tem... Nightstrike: Eu sei o que você vai dizer: "Blizzard não está aqui". Mas tem um porém, a última visão que tive da Lightning Blade aquela vez, eu vi nós fugindo da Dimensão Ômega, quando Blizzard é acertada e morta. Blade nos observava aquele dia. Antes dela mesma interromper a visão, eu a vi caminhando na direção de Blizzard. Razorback: Então você está querendo dizer que... Hydra: Blade pode ter obtido o Ice Power? Electric Storm: Pode ser! Já que ela foi usuária do Electricity Power antes. Nightstrike: Basicamente! Ela pode ter obtido-o, mas não está com ele aqui. Senão eu sentiria sua presença, mas diferente de Aurora, eu não posso rastrear os Order Powers através de dimensões, talvez ela o mantém na Ômega. Shockwave: Mas o que isso tudo tem a ver com o seu pesadelo? Nightstrike: Blade consegue atravessar dimensões perfeitamente, ela pode ter buscado o Ice Power na Ômega e ter voltado para cá. O meu pesadelo foi um pouco complexo e esse momento está um pouco diferente dele, mas se a unicórnio do meu pesadelo for a Blade e nós achamos que era a Blizzard? Javelin: *assusta* Eu hein?! Rip Tide: Isso teremos que ver com nossos próprios olhos! Vamos continuar o plano. Nightstrike: Certo! Mas isso agora é mais uma preocupação para nós. Em seguida, eles executam o plano, os outros nove se escondem, enquanto Nightstrike segue em frente com a Crystal Jewel. Logo Nightstrike avista Lightning Blade, com ela estavam Bermuda Blast, Red Mask, Oil Rig e Aceldama. Bermuda Blast segura Belyy e Red Mask segura Daybreak, ambas amarradas e com a boca amordaçada. Nightstrike começa a ficar tensa com a situação. Ela olha preocupada para sua mãe e Belyy, que também ficam preocupadas ao avistar ela. Lightning Blade: *sorri* Sabia que você viria. Nightstrike: Solte elas, agora! Lightning Blade: Calma! Já que você veio até aqui, vou ser legal e soltar sua mãe. Nightstrike: *confusa* Como? Lightning Blade vira para Bermuda Blast. Lightning Blade: Pode soltá-la! Bermuda Blast solta Daybreak, que vai correndo até Nightstrike. Nightstrike fica emocionada e abraça sua mãe. Daybreak: Filha! O que houve com você? Não acredito que você é isso tudo que eles disseram. Nightstrike: Sinto muito mãe! Tenho muito o que te contar depois. Nightstrike vira para Lightning Blade novamente. Nightstrike: Agora solte a minha irmãzinha. Lightning Blade: *sorri* Aiai, Nightstrike! Você pensa que eu sou tola? Nightstrike: *confusa* Do que você está falando? Lightning Blade: Você acha que eu não percebi que você trouxe seus amiguinhos e que eles estão escondidos? Nightstrike e os outros escondidos se assustam e ficam mais tensos. Blade vira para eles. Lightning Blade: Podem sair todos vocês. Ou vou ter que chamar pelo nome dos nove?! Os outros nove deixam os locais que estavam escondidos e se posicionam próximos de Nightstrike. Rip Tide repara que Oil Rig tem uma expressão vazia. Lightning Blade: Eu também sabia que você iria fazer isso. Mas não se preocupe, nosso trato ainda está de pé pata. Me entregue a Crystal Jewel e sua irmã será solta. Nightstrike pega a Crystal Jewel e a joga na direção de Blade. Blade vira para Red Mask. Lightning Blade: Muito bem! Pode soltar a garotinha, Mask. Red Mask começa a desamarrar Belyy, Bermuda Blast pega a Crystal Jewel e a entrega para Blade. Lightning Blade: Porém, vocês vão aprender que não se deve brincar comigo. Os 10 ficam cismados. Red Mask termina de desamarrar Belyy e ela começa a correr na direção de Nightstrike, bastante assustada. Blade faz um gesto para Aceldama. Aceldama dá um rasante no rumo de Belyy. Aceldama: *sorrindo* Isso é muito legal! Os 10 ficam preocupados, principalmente Nightstrike. Então alguém surge e golpeia Aceldama, evitando que ela acerte Belyy. Belyy chega até Nightstrike e Nightstrike avista quem acertou Aceldama. Nightstrike: *preocupada* M-Mayak?! Mayak vira para Aceldama. Mayak: Fique longe da minha irmã. Aceldama: Garota! Você não devia ter feito isso! Lightning Blade apenas sorri. Nightstrike vira para Mayak. Nightstrike: Mayak! Vem para cá, é muito perigoso ficar aí. Mayak olha para Aceldama e, sem seguida, começa a correr na direção dos outros. Aceldama: Vocês acham que eu ia usar o beijo da morte na garotinha? Porém agora eu vou usar algo mais legal ainda. CURSE OF THE DEATH! Aceldama aponta sua pata na direção de Mayak. Então um espectro em forma de pônei, com um capuz e uma foice, vai na direção de Mayak. (nota: Esse ataque é mais avançado que o Kiss of the Death. O espectro que surge é representado pela morte, e é um ser espiritual, ou seja, nem a sua foice causa danos físicos, mas se a foice dele acertar alguém, sua alma é retirada instantâneamente. Aceldama só pode usar cada uma dessas habilidades uma vez por ano.) O espectro gira sua foice e acerta Mayak, a derrubando no chão. Nightstrike e os outros ficam perplexos mediante a situação. Uma luz fica presa na foice do espectro, e ambos somem em seguida. Aceldama aponta para Javelin. Aceldama: *sorri* Parece que vocês conseguiram fazer essa garota aí escapar da Morte... Aceldama aponta para Mayak caída.'' '''Aceldama: ...mas essa outra não tem a menor chance, já que a Morte levou sua alma. Nightstrike: *em lágrimas* Impossível! Belyy avista Mayak caída. Belyy: *querendo chorar* Minha irmã! Nightstrike abraça Belyy para ela não ficar olhando. Javelin: *irritada* Já estou cheia dessa vampira, vou acabar com ela. Javelin ameaça voar na direção de Aceldama, mas Depth Charge segura ela. Depth Charge: Calma, Jav! Temos que agir com cautela. Nightstrike: Vocês vão pagar por isso! Nesse insante, Rainbow Siege chega até o local e já é avistada por Bermuda Blast, ela também o avista. Bermuda Blast: *assusta* Rainbow...Siege!? Rainbow Siege: *séria* Warp Vortex! Nightstrike vira para ela. Nightstrike: Ms. Siege, cuidado! As coisas vão ficar tensas a partir de agora! Rainbow Siege: Eu estive observando! Tive que seguir vocês novamente e finalmente me encontrei com ele. Bermuda Blast começa a ficar incomodado com a presença de Rainbow Siege. Lightning Blade vira para todos. Lightning Blade: Ok! Vamos começar o que finalmente eu esperei por tanto tempo. Nightstrike vira para sua mãe. Nightstrike: Mãe! Leve Belyy para longe daqui! Daybreak: Mas e você, minha filha? Nightstrike: Se a senhora já sabe quem eu sou! Então já deve saber que ficarei para enfrentar o que está por vir. Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem! Rip Tide vai até o corpo de Mayak e o retira do caminho. Lightning Blade pega todas as 10 Jewels e as colocam juntas. Então ambas começam a brilhar com o símbolo de sua respectiva dimensão e uma luz se forma entre elas e vai até ao céu. Então uma explosão de luz acontece e o símbolo da Dimensão Alfa aparece, formando uma letra "A" enorme no céu, que é percebida por vários moradores de Red Fields. As 10 joias se unem novamente, formando uma joia maior, a Apocalypse Jewel. Então a letra "A" no céu começa a trincar e se despedaça completamente, então um unicórnio com um amarelo brilhante surge e desce até o chão. Os 10 ficam bastante preocupados com a situação. Rainbow Siege: *surpresa* O que é isso? Porém, quando a luz desaparece, é revelado que o unicórnio está bastante magro e ainda hibernando. Os 10 ficam um pouco confusos, mas ainda tensos. Red Mask, Aceldama e Blast reparam em End. Red Mask: Fala sério! Esse é o End? Aceldama: Não pode ser ele! Lightning Blade: *sorri* Mas é claro que é! Aceldama: Mas qual é a dessa aparência? Achei que ele fosse muito mais forte! Lightning Blade: É porque as Dimensional Jewels apenas devolveu seu corpo e seus poderes de volta, conforme vocês energizaram as joias. Mas ele ainda está sem sua energia vital. Red Mask: Desse jeito ele é um inútil! Não precisamos dele! Lightning Blade: Na verdade! Eu preciso dele sim! Lightning Blade pega a Apocalypse Jewel, que estava no chão. Lightning Blade: O que eu não preciso...É de vocês. Red Mask, Aceldama e Bermuda Blast se assustam. A Apocalypse Jewel brilha e uma luz envolve Bermuda Blast, Aceldama, Red Mask e Oil Rig (que ainda estava com uma expressão vazia e sem reação). Os 10 mais Rainbow Siege também se assustam. Lightning Blade: Na verdade! Preciso de vocês sim! Preciso que vocês deem suas energias vitais para o End! Red Mask: Maldita! Você disse que teríamos um lugar ao seu lado na glória. Aceldama: Você nos enganou! Lightning Blade: Esse sempre foi meu plano, por isso mantive quatro idiotas como vocês ao meu lado, para servirem de sacrifício para o End. Então o corpo dos quatro começam a secar. Lightning Blade: Oil Rig era mais esperto que vocês três, ele percebeu que estava sendo usado, e é por isso ele está desse jeito. Rainbow Siege fica preocupada com Bermuda Blast. Rainbow Siege: Vortex! Em seguida, ela começa a correr na direção deles. Nightstrike: Ms. Siege! Não! Rainbow Siege fecha os olhos e sorri. Rainbow Siege: SWAP! Rainbow Siege e Bermuda Blast desaparecem por milésimos, então eles reaparecem com os lugares trocados (Bermuda Blast tropeça e cai no chão, Siege toma seu lugar). Bermuda Blast: *confuso* O quê? Não! Bermuda Blast avista Rainbow Siege sendo revestida pela luz da Apocalypse Jewel. Bermuda Blast: Ela usou o Swap! Ele se levanta. Bermuda Blast: Rainbow!!!! Rainbow Siege olha para ele e sorri, uma lágrima escorre de seus olhos. Em instantes, a energia vital deles é extraída, então Aceldama, Red Mask, Oil Rig e Rainbow Siege caem mortos. Bermuda Blast: *em lágrimas* Não! Rainbow! *gritando* Não!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bermuda Blast começa a sentir dores de cabeça, então ele sai correndo do local. Lightning Blade: Droga! Houve uma pequena interferência, mas não faz mal! A Apocalypse Jewel brilha e End é revestido pela energia vital extraida dos quatro. Então ele começa a voltar para a sua forma normal. Rip Tide vira para Lightning Blade. Rip Tide: Maldita! Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso! Oil Rig era responsabilidade minha. Lightning Blade: Unicórnio serpente marinha! Não sei porque você está preocupado com isso mediante essa situação. Logo End recupera toda sua força e finalmente desperta. End: Finalmente estou de volta! End avista os 10. End: Percebo que os meus Order Powers estão com essas crianças. Por quê? Eles ficam tensos. End avista Nightstrike. End: Espere! Essa criança está controlando o Light e o Shadow! E ainda é uma longmane. Nightstrike fica tensa. End: Ela se parece com a longmane que tentou me impedir no passado, por isso ela deve morrer. End começa a concentrar uma quantidade de poder deixando os 10 preocupados. End: Esta longmane, tenho que matá-la! A Apocalypse Jewel brilha e o ataque de End é cancelado. End: O quê? Lightning Blade: Não posso deixar você fazer isso! End vira para ela. End: Então foi você que me libertou e ainda está possuíndo essa maldita Apocalypse Jewel. Lightning Blade: Sim! E seus poderes estão sobre meu controle. End: Impossível! Não posso ser controlado por uma mera mortal. Lightning Blade: Para de falar asneiras! Temos muito o que fazer na Dimensão Ômega. Mas não se preocupe, o seu desejo de destruir a Dimensão Alfa ainda será realizado. A Apocalypse Jewel brilha e os olhos de End também, então ele começa a ser controlado. Nightstrike vira para Lightning Blade. Nightstrike: Espere! Por que você impediu ele de nos atacar? Lightning Blade: Meu alvo nunca foi vocês ou os Order Powers. Se eu devolvê-los para o End, eu não serei capaz de manipulá-lo, então preciso dele sem seus poderes supremos. E também, eu prometi para uma pônei que não ia matá-los. Nightstrike: Uma pônei? E quem seria essa pônei? Lightning Blade: Uma pônei que eu encontrei praticamante morta, eu a salvei e passei a cuidar dela por um tempo, até se recuperar. E hoje, ela estará aqui para resolver alguns assuntos pendentes com vocês. Nighstrike: O quê? Lightning Blade aponta sua pata para cima, e um portal para a Dimensão Ômega se abre. Lightning Blade: Mas não pensem que isso significa que estará tudo bem para vocês. Afinal, o Alfa representa o começo e o Ômega representa o fim. Então se preparem, porque o apocalipse está chegando. Lightning Blade e End atravessam o portal e vão para a Dimensão Ômega. O tempo continua fechado e outro raio cai. Nighstrike: Blade! Espere! Nightstrike repara que o portal ainda não se fechou, então corre na direção dele. Porém uma pônei vêm da Dimensão Ômega e o atravessa. Nightstrike avista a pônei, então ela para e fica assustada. Então os outros nove também se assustam. Nighstrike: Não...pode...ser! Uma pônei quase branca, com a crina azul claro e cacheada, com uma cicatriz no peito, e uma expressão mal humorada, está diante deles. Ela é Blizzard. Continua... Então é isso mesmo pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado dessa penúltima parte, se preparando para as últimas cenas, que virá na Parte 24. Uma parte tensa, com 5 mortes, mas com o retorno de uma personagem memorável. Sei que muitos vão gostar disso. xD Ou talvez não, devido a situação. =/ Não esqueçam de deixar seus comentários, se possível, porque eles são de grande importância para mim, é o meu combustível para continuar a trazer essa série para vocês. Muito obrigado por tudo pessoal e até a próxima. =) Categoria:Entradas em blogues